


You Should Always Have Cake

by Jsq86



Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Fluff, M/M, Malec, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Freeform, alec lightwood - Freeform, magnus bane - Freeform, the bane chronicles - Freeform, what to buy the Shadowhunter who has everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 18:36:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20247448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jsq86/pseuds/Jsq86
Summary: It’s Alec’s birthday. A continuation to What to Buy the Shadowhunter Who Has Everything from TBC.





	You Should Always Have Cake

**Author's Note:**

> Follows book canon, but can be read as part of SHTV

_“Happy birthday, Alexander,” Magnus murmured  
“Thanks for remembering,” Alec whispered back. _

They kissed in the doorway for some time before Magnus had the good sense to move them to the couch where Alec fell boneless onto the warlock’s lap. Magnus snapped his fingers and Alec’s gray hoodie disappeared to reveal a simple black T-shirt underneath. Goosebumps appeared on Alec’s arms, both from the sudden touch of chilly air in the loft and from Magnus’s hands now sliding up underneath his shirt to caress his bare back. 

Alec sighed contentedly against Magnus’s mouth, but when his stomach gave a loud rumble he pulled away, a faint blush staining his cheeks. 

“Sorry,” he cringed. 

Magnus’s mouth quirked up at one side. “Hungry, darling?” he asked. 

“Maybe a little.” 

“How about a birthday dinner?” Magnus suggested with enthusiasm, and he scooped Alec up—who was still seated in his lap—as he climbed off the couch, his hands underneath Alec’s thighs.  
Alec yelped and clutched at Magnus’s shoulders, then gave the warlock an incredulous look before sliding his feet down to the floor. Magnus just laughed while he led Alec to the kitchen and gestured for him to sit down, then he snapped his fingers and a whole spread appeared on the kitchen table. Alec almost tumbled out of his chair in surprise, but he’d be lying if he said the food—which looked to be an Italian array of pasta, breadsticks, and salad—didn’t look delicious. 

“Did you steal all this?” he wondered as he straightened himself, his eyes narrowing suspiciously, but Magnus ignored him and sat down with a flourish. 

“Dig in,” he said, waving an arm over the food, and Alec rolled his eyes but smiled, and decided to bite the bullet and just eat—it would be rude not to. So he made himself a plate, then did as the warlock suggested and dug in. 

“So what did you do today?” Magnus asked, since he didn’t get much of an answer when he’d asked on the phone before. 

Alec shrugged. “Nothing really. Trained with Jace.” 

“No cake? No presents?” 

“We’re not really big on birthdays. And by ‘we’ I mean Shadowhunters. My parents aren’t even in town,” Alec shrugged again, and Magnus thought that sounded quite sad. He’d been alive a long time, had had hundreds of birthdays. After a while they’d all started to blend into one another, but he still thought birthdays were something to be celebrated, especially for the Nephilim who went from day to day not knowing whether or not it would be their last.  
Magnus must’ve had a look on his face because Alec immediately tried to reassure him. 

“It’s no big deal. Besides, if I’d been with my family, I wouldn’t have been able to come see you,” he said honestly and Magnus blinked, holding his fork halfway to his mouth. 

“What?” Alec asked around a mouthful of food. 

“Nothing,” Magnus said, shaking his head as he finished his bite. 

“Oh, I wanted to ask - why does it smell like sulfur in here?” Alec wondered, his eyes roaming around the kitchen. 

Magnus scratched the back of his head. “I may have summoned a demon earlier,” he said and Alec’s eyes widened. 

“You summoned a demon? Are you okay? Did anything happen?” Alec asked while now frantically looking around. 

Magnus would have been offended if anyone else had reacted as such. He was a powerful warlock, had summoned hundreds of demons over the years, and could take care of himself. But coming from Alec, he knew that the shadowhunter was just doing what Alec always did: watch out for the people he cared about. After all, his name did mean ‘defender of the people.’ Even for skilled soldiers like Jace and Isabelle, Alec always made sure they were safe, and Magnus felt a calm reassurance knowing that Alec would still make sure someone as powerful as Magnus himself was protected as well. Magnus briefly thought about telling Alec the gift he’d bestowed on Isabelle for Alec’s birthday, but instead he said, “No, nothing happened,” and chuckled a little. Alec, who looked ready to bolt out of his chair to hunt down a demon that had already been sent back to the demon realm, relaxed and smiled sheepishly. 

“Oh, okay. But why did you summon one to begin with?” he asked and settled back into his chair. 

Magnus waved his hand dismissively. “You don’t want to hear about that. Boring warlock stuff.” 

Alec frowned. “Sure I do. I always think your stories are interesting,” he said and leaned forward in anticipation. Magnus’s eyebrows rose in surprise, but he regaled Alec in his tale about summoning Elyaas for what turned out to be no other reason than to get slime all over his floor (and irritate Magnus about his ideas on dating, though Magnus didn’t mention that last part). Alec’s sincere reactions warmed Magnus’s heart and he wanted nothing more than to reach across the table and pull him in for a kiss. He resisted though. 

“Man, I’m stuffed,” Alec said after they’d finished their meal and reached his arms up to stretch. His shirt rode up, revealing his taught abdomen and a few faded, silvery runes, and Magnus found himself staring. 

“You’re giving me that look again,” Alec said after he’d finished stretching, and Magnus blinked in surprise. He cleared his throat and then waved his hand, the remnants of the meal disappearing. 

“Come on,” he said, holding out a hand to the shadowhunter, and then led him to the couch. They sat down facing each other and Magnus waved his hand again. A plate appeared with a large cupcake in the middle—just big enough for two people to share—with a single candle plopped in a mound of white icing and colorful sprinkles, swirled to a point on top of chocolate cake wrapped in a festive cupcake liner. Alec made a tiny noise of surprise and then a small smile appeared on his face as he took in the colorful treat. 

“I don’t care how little Shadowhunters think of birthdays, you should always have cake on them, or rather, a giant cupcake posing as a cake,” Magnus said defiantly and then snapped his fingers and the candle lit up. “Make a wish, Alexander,” he said softly. 

Alec thought for a moment, then gently blew the candle out and grinned again. 

“What did you wish for?” Magnus asked as Alec took the plate from him. 

Alec dipped his head forward, and a lock of dark hair fell in front of his eyes. “Can’t tell you or it won’t come true,” he said, his head tilted as he gave Magnus a coy smile. He stuck a finger into the mound of icing and popped said finger into his mouth, though a fleck had somehow ended up in the corner, and Magnus smirked. 

“You have a little…” he motioned with his finger, and Alec reached up, touching the opposite corner and getting more icing there. 

“Right here?” he said. Magnus shook his head and laughed. “Not quite.” 

Alec scooped some more icing off with his thumb, then grazed it over Magnus’s bottom lip. “Right here?” he said again, his voice low. He leaned forward then, gently licking the icing off before placing his lips over the warlock’s. 

“Yes, I think you got it,” Magnus murmured against Alec’s mouth before kissing the corners of Alec’s lips where the icing still lingered. It was sweet, just like his Alec. He moved to Alec’s mouth again and deepened the kiss, the sweet taste of the icing still on Alec’s tongue. Suddenly Alec gasped and pulled away, then looked down. The cupcake, which was still between them, was now a smashed heap on the plate while white icing, sprinkles, and chunks of chocolate cake clung to each of their shirts. 

“Sorry,” Alec grimaced, while running a hand through his hair. Magnus just shrugged, then took the plate and set it on the coffee table. But rather than snap his fingers to discard of the mess, he grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it up and over his head, then dropped it to the floor next to the couch. Alec’s eyes widened slightly, but he didn’t object, only took in the sight before him. Following Magnus’s lead, he stretched his arms back behind his head, grabbed his own shirt and pulled it off before dropping it next to the couch near Magnus’s, then reached for the warlock, his hands settling on Magnus’s waist. Their lips met and Alec pushed Magnus back onto the armrest. Magnus twined his hands through Alec’s hair, and Alec grinned against the warlock’s mouth. 

“Well, look at that,” Alec murmured. “Guess I got my wish.”  
Magnus only smiled and kissed him again.  



End file.
